Homeward Bound
by Pandemonium
Summary: Currently based around a misunderstanding in relation to Miranda's living arrangements... Look at that - a new chapter! Part six now up... :D
1. Self raising or plain?

Declan fumbled with the phone, catching it in his slippery grip, ceasing its fall to the ground. He mumbled as he turned the face of the cell phone towards him, dialling a familiar number.  
  
It was answered on the third ring. Declan smiled at the almost monotonous voice that responded drowsily.  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Hey, it's me. I've got another case for you."  
  
Miranda smiled in response, aware that Declan had been a bit listless of late, itching for yet another 'miracle' to make its presence known so that he could solve it.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, excitement piquing as she thought over the previous adventures the two had experienced along with their friend Peggy.  
  
Declan smiled wryly.  
  
"Well. I've been working on something. now I thought I'd done it right, but it doesn't seem to have come up with the right result," he frowned.  
  
Miranda smiled.  
  
"So, what is it?" she asked, growing impatient.  
  
"The pancakes I'm making seem to be rising an awful lot. in fact," he paused to lean over the stove where his concoction was cooking, "I didn't think they were supposed to rise at all?" he asked, confused.  
  
Miranda chuckled, staring at the phone in misbelief. This was Declan's idea of a case? She took a breath and spoke into the phone, smiling at the image her mind conjured up of the professor standing in the kitchen, staring doubtfully at the food he was trying to cook.  
  
"Ok, Declan. What did you put in it?"  
  
He peered at the frantically bubbling pancake again and frowned, trying to remember.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's spitting at me!" he stated, alarmed.  
  
Miranda grinned and directed her friend.  
  
"Stand back from it then! And tell me what you put into the mixture."  
  
Declan scanned the assortment of ingredients that littered his old cupboard.  
  
"Umm. an egg, flour and some milk. and possibly some sugar."  
  
Miranda grinned.  
  
"What type of flour did you put in, Declan?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"The white flour."  
  
"Self raising or plain?" she questioned him, suddenly sure she knew what the problem was.  
  
"Does it make a difference? Self raising, I think."  
  
Miranda groaned and held the phone away from her as she laughed at her friend's mistake.  
  
"You'll have to start again. Scrap the mixture you've got and use plain flour this time. Now once you've added the ingredients."  
  
***  
  
Declan yawned and ran his fingers through his hair before removing his glasses and wiping his eyes tiredly. Surely it was time for lunch? He yawned again and stretched, removing the kinks from his tired body that had been protesting about having to rest in one position for so long.  
  
Miranda came to stand at the door of the young professor's office and paused in the doorway, watching him stretch. She knocked lightly and entered when Declan looked up. He grinned.  
  
"Oh hey, Miranda. What's up?"  
  
She shrugged and removed a pile of books that were occupying the chair opposite Declan before sitting down.  
  
"Nothing much. I just wanted to make sure you had survived from last nights episode," she stated, a small smile giving life to her full lips.  
  
She studied him for a few moments, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I see you did, but only just by the looks of it."  
  
She gestured to his hair and the specks of flour that were still occupying the messily brushed back mane of hair that rested above his tanned face. Declan blushed as Miranda addressed him.  
  
"Did you even have a shower this morning?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
Declan shrugged and a mumbled reply emitted from his pursed lips.  
  
"I didn't really have time. I kinda woke up late," a large grin erupted, flashing his even set teeth.  
  
Miranda covered her emerging grin with her hand and shook her head. She still found herself surprised at the strong friendship the two had formed due to the fact that they only really had one thing in common - the need to find explanations for situations that arose as miracles. She addressed the older man.  
  
"So apart from the difficult case of making pancakes correctly, is there anything else - of interest - that has arisen for us to check out?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Declan shrugged.  
  
"Nup," he rose from his seat and gestured to the door, "but you never know - we may find something while we're out to lunch."  
  
Miranda stood and followed Declan out of the room, shaking her head.  
  
"Highly doubtful."  
  
Declan turned to face her and grinned.  
  
"You never know." 


	2. Family photos and the like

2. The three friends dined at a nearby café. Declan and Miranda had swung by Peggy's office to pick her up before succumbing to Declan's complaints of hunger and stopping into a café. Now the three sat in a comfortable silence, starting their meals.  
  
Declan gulped down the remainder of his burger and looked up at his friends, grinning.  
  
"So Miranda, how's the apartment going?" he asked curiously.  
  
She shrugged and picked up another chip and took a bite, chewing on it, thinking.  
  
"Not too bad. I'm starting to feel settled. I guess I should after a few weeks."  
  
Peggy nodded thoughtfully from her seat at the table.  
  
"I know you were hesitant to move into this place so quickly, but it does appear that it was a great opportunity for you to take. The apartment's close to Uni, a decent size and not too expensive. It's good to hear you're settling in. Have you managed to meet many of the other tenants yet?" she inquired.  
  
Miranda shook her head.  
  
"I've been too focused on unpacking and Uni work to really bother to introduce myself. my neighbours appear nice enough, though."  
  
"We'll just have to throw a welcome party and invite all of your neighbours!" Declan stated enthusiastically.  
  
"Declan." Miranda warned him, frowning.  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Or perhaps you could introduce yourself to them some other way."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The three ate silently until Miranda pushed her empty plate away from her seat at the table. She rose and addressed her friends.  
  
"I have some physics work that needs finishing. I'll see you both later."  
  
The pair nodded and waved goodbye to their friend before starting up their own conversation. Miranda headed down the street, watching her feet as she walked the short distance to her apartment.  
  
She looked up as she came to the large building and headed inside; mind already focused on the work she had to yet complete and how she would go about it. As she neared her room, a pair of raised voices finally seeped their way into her attention and she slowed slightly, trying to ascertain what the disagreement was about.  
  
"I'm telling you - this is my apartment! I've got the papers right here. for the last time - I've been away on business for a few months and am not impressed to come back and find that my room has been leased out. Where's Mr. Armanasco?"  
  
Miranda rounded the corner in time to see a stout woman in her mid-forties or so addressing the young man impatiently.  
  
"I've told you - Mr. Armanasco passed away a month ago. He had a heart attack and I'm now in charge of the apartments and there are no records of a previous leasee in relation to this apartment."  
  
Miranda looked to the young man and noted that the determined look on his face was slowly being overtaken by one of defeat. He sighed and pleaded with the older woman.  
  
"Can I at least check through the apartment - I'm missing a few belongings that I didn't take with me and am certain they were left here."  
  
The landlord shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you access to one of my tenants rooms. I can ask her when she returns if she'll look for you, but until then I must insist you leave. You can leave a contact number if you'd like in case anything turns up."  
  
Miranda watched in interest, as the young man's mind seemed to be racing over his possibilities. How was it that there was a previous tenant in her apartment and yet no furniture had been left behind? She hesitated and then stepped forward, addressing her landlord.  
  
"Ms. Boyle? Seeing as I'm here, he might as well have a quick look - if it's going to help," she offered quietly, slightly anxious about having a stranger in her apartment, but not sure what else to do.  
  
The landlord seemed surprised by Miranda's presence and decision, but nodded and stood in the hallway, looking on as Miranda unlocked her door for the relieved young man. He slowly followed her inside.  
  
"I'm extremely sorry about this. I don't understand how this situation could have arose. I was only away for a few months and a friend was supposed to be watching the apartment and then I come back to find there's a new landlord and no apartment."  
  
Miranda nodded slowly.  
  
"It's ok. what exactly are you missing?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Some memorabilia. Family photos and the like. they should be in the study."  
  
Miranda nodded and led the way; curious as to why someone would kick up such a fuss about getting into their apartment and then appear almost indifferent as to whether or not they got the item they came for. 


	3. It's slightly unnerving

3. Declan frowned and took another sip from his coffee.  
  
"So he didn't find it?"  
  
Miranda shook her head.  
  
"As far as I can see, none of his belongings are in the apartment. I had a good look around once he'd left, just to make sure. It's a little unnerving that someone used to live in the apartment and yet there's no record of it." she paused, staring thoughtfully at the floor.  
  
"I don't understand why the apartment was empty when I applied for leasing it. there should have been furniture and other belongings if this man was only away for a few months like he had stated. Surely he would still have access to a key to the room, also."  
  
Declan shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he lost it?"  
  
Miranda looked over at her companion, amused.  
  
"Highly doubtful. He did mention something about a friend supposedly looking after the place for him, so - "  
  
"If you find him, then you should be able to have the key returned and feel a whole lot safer about being in your new apartment," Declan concluded for her.  
  
"Hmm. I should have questioned him further," she stated, referring to the young male that previously lived there. "I'm assuming he has some other place to stay. or surely he would have sought another way to convince the landlord that it was his apartment. I do remember him arguing that he had the lease papers with him though."  
  
Declan sat up straighter and grinned.  
  
"Well? Perhaps Ms. Boyle will have them," he referred to Miranda's landlord before continuing, "and then you can at least find out who this guy is and hopefully who the friend is, or was" he grinned, "that should have been looking after the apartment."  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"I'll see if I can find out anything from her this afternoon. Got a class this afternoon?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Declan sighed and nodded. Miranda frowned at her friend's sudden change in mood.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
He shrugged and sunk into his chair.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
Miranda raised her brow as a flush quickly arose on her friend's face. Declan looked up at her quickly before resting his eyes on something else in the room.  
  
"Right - spit it out."  
  
Declan quickly rose from his seat, refusing to look at Miranda.  
  
"Sorry, gotta go. I'll catch up with you later - let me know what happens with your apartment, ok?"  
  
Miranda nodded, dumbstruck as the flustered professor raced out of his office, barely managing to stay upright in the mess that occupied the room. She sighed and shook her head. What was that all about? Shrugging, she slowly stood and headed out of the room. Whatever it was, she would find out soon enough. Perhaps Peggy knew.  
  
***  
  
The young doctor sighed and rushed down the hallway. He was late for an appointment, yet again. He skidded to a stop outside a small office and took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the doorframe.  
  
Peggy Fowler looked up from her desk and smiled at the young man.  
  
"Hi, Brian. Come on in," she gestured to a seat opposite her.  
  
The young man smiled apologetically and quickly sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late. I was chatting with one of the elder doctors. What was his name?" the young man screwed up his face in concentration, signalling defeat after a few moments.  
  
"Can't remember. anyway, I was chatting with him about one of the lectures he gave yesterday and got carried away and before I knew it -"  
  
Peggy held up her hand, signalling him to stop. She smiled.  
  
"It's fine. Now you wanted to see me about something?"  
  
The young man nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"You may be aware that all of this years young doctors need to take part in a session with a more experienced doctor."  
  
Peggy nodded in confirmation and he continued.  
  
"And it should be in the field of what we want to later excel in. and because of this, I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me sit in on one of your sessions?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Peggy smiled and nodded.  
  
"That should be fine Brian. I'll check with the client to ascertain they're ok with it, but it shouldn't be a problem. When did you need to do so?"  
  
The young man sighed with relief, a large smile erupting.  
  
"Sometime over the next week," he stated.  
  
Peggy grinned, surprised that the students had been given such a short timeframe in which to complete the task. Or perhaps Brian had just left things to the last minute. She thought of the excitable young man and concluded that this was probably the case.  
  
"I'll find a suitable case for you and let you know in a day or two?" she checked with him.  
  
Brian nodded and quickly rose from his chair.  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Fowler! I'll see you later," he commented before rushing out of the room, almost colliding with someone as they paused at the office door.  
  
Peggy looked up at the pale figure in her doorway and smiled, surprised to see Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, what can I do for you?"  
  
The young woman turned her focus from the rude man that was still rushing down the corridor and focused on what Peggy was saying.  
  
"Hi, got a minute? I was wondering if you knew what was up with Declan, he's acting weird."  
  
The older woman smiled. When was Declan not acting weird she asked herself? 


	4. Is this going to be on the test?

4. Declan paced the lecture room, relating a story to his students, trying to get his point across. He paused in the middle of the room and looked up at the rows of young adults expectantly. He frowned as he spotted a lone student dozing up the back.  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
The young man jumped in his seat and blinked a few times, trying to determine where he was. A sheepish grin escaped his lips when he realised and he mumbled a sorry, hurriedly flicking through his notes in an attempt to look like he was paying attention.  
  
"Handout number two, page five, paragraph three," Declan directed the student.  
  
Jordan nodded his thanks, turning to the correct page of information. Declan sighed and tuned back in to the rest of the class, noting a student was trying to get his attention. He nodded at the young woman with her hand raised, hoping for a question that would prove someone had been paying attention.  
  
"Is this going to be on the test next week?"  
  
Declan inwardly groaned and shook his head. Checking his watch, he almost leapt for joy, noting that the lecture was to finish in five.  
  
"Ok people, to save us all from falling asleep - class dismissed. Enjoy your extra five minutes of freedom. Oh, and Kasei? No, the topics covered in this lecture will not be on the test. I think it's in everyone's best interest if it wasn't," he joked grimly.  
  
Some class members laughed, noting the professor's dry witted comment as they scattered from the room. Declan removed his glasses and tiredly and sat down, cleaning them with the corner of his shirt as he relaxed into the chair. He jumped as an object was placed onto his desk and looked up, noting the large red apple and a hand extended from it, holding it in place on the desk. Declan felt his face flush as he looked up at the young woman expectantly, questioning how he had gotten himself into this situation in the first place.  
  
***  
  
Miranda sighed and slowly peeled off her clothes, anxious to be able to relax for a short while before attacking a physics assignment that wasn't cooperating. She smiled and slowly stepped into the steaming bath, giving her body a moment to get used to the heat of the water before gradually sliding into the soothingly warm liquid.  
  
She slowly relaxed as she lay, only her head resting above the surface of the water and bubbles. She pondered Declan's current odd behaviour but just smiled at the strange professor's antics, concluding she'd soon find out what was causing him to act more awkward than usual. Almost dozing off in her relaxed state, Miranda groaned as the phone rang and slowly rose from the bath, wrapping a robe around her soaked body before padding out into the living room to see who was so intent on ruining her time of relaxation with a phone call.  
  
"Miranda speaking."  
  
"Hi Miranda, sorry to disturb you but Declan and I were planning to see a movie later this evening and I thought I'd see if you'd like to join us? I'm supposed to be picking Declan up from the University in around an hour and could swing by your place on the way," Peggy explained.  
  
Miranda smiled, instantly forgiving her friend for the interruption.  
  
"Thanks for the thought Peggy, but I'll have to decline. I've got an assignment that needs my attention for this evening. Perhaps another time."  
  
Peggy smiled from her end of the line.  
  
"Sure, no problem. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Miranda hung up the phone, ruefully thinking that the bath water would now be cold and it wasn't worth going back to it. She headed back to the bathroom to empty the tub, noting that it would be a good idea to get another phone - perhaps a cordless so she wouldn't have to resort to getting out of the bath to answer calls.  
  
Emerging from the bathroom, Miranda paused in the hallway, stopping her course to the bedroom as she heard a noise. Frowning, she pulled the robe tighter around her body and headed out to the living room once more, pausing as she heard someone at the door of her apartment. Her eyes widened as the door physically shook. She could only guess that someone was trying to get in.  
  
Indecisive, she stood in the hallway and stared at the door as someone on the other side fumbled with the lock and finally succeeding, opened the door to her home. Miranda watched with shock as a young man fumbled with the key, now trying to remove it from the lock in the door. When he finally managed to extract it from the door, he looked into the apartment and gaped at what he saw.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
She stared back and looked around for something to use as a weapon if need be. Spotting something within reach, Miranda addressed the shocked male, trying to appear confident.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." 


	5. Don't ask!

5.  
  
Miranda watched the young male, slightly curious to hear his response. He seemed to still be digesting the idea of the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Umm. maybe I have the wrong apartment? No, that couldn't be it, otherwise my key wouldn't work," he muttered to himself, frowning in confusion.  
  
He looked up at Miranda again, seemingly frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry. but I'm a bit confused. I could have sworn this was my friend's apartment - I was supposed to be looking after it for him while he was away overseas, you see. and now I find that it's occupied with. well - you."  
  
Miranda took a step back, startled.  
  
"Your friend. wouldn't happen to be named Michael, would he?" she asked, trying to make sense of the odd situation, figuring it had something to do with the strange visit she had received earlier in the week.  
  
Her current visitor frowned and nodded in recognition.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked curiously.  
  
"He turned up at my apartment a day or two ago and was very insistent about getting inside to get some family belongings," Miranda explained.  
  
The young man's face paled.  
  
"*Your* apartment? Michael's already back? Oh no. I'm dead!"  
  
Miranda frowned, taking in the young man's state, trying to determine if he was more confused or. scared - that was it. She stood up straighter and leant towards an object that would act as a weapon if needed.  
  
"Look. I'd like to work this out, but would prefer to be fully dressed when I do so." she commented.  
  
The man looked up again, distracted from his pacing and muttering.  
  
"Ah. right," he nodded.  
  
They both stood staring at each other for short moment before Miranda cleared her throat, feeling uneasy.  
  
"So. as nice as it is to have a visitor, I'm not really comfortable with a stranger being in my house while I go change," she stated, gesturing to the door.  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, of course! Sorry. I'll wait outside?"  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"If you don't mind. Then we can perhaps go downstairs and sort out this situation. this building has a small coffee area," she explained.  
  
The young man nodded and headed back towards the door to her apartment. Miranda called out to him as he headed out the door.  
  
"Umm. I don't know your name."  
  
"Greg," he offered.  
  
"Miranda," she replied, "Umm, Greg? Do you think that I could have the key that you used to get into the apartment?"  
  
The young man paused in the doorway, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Guess it's no use to me any more." he stated, handing it to her.  
  
Miranda nodded her thanks, closed the door after the young man, remembering to lock it before she hurried off to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
Declan cleared his throat and addressed the young woman standing expectantly at his desk.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Kasei?" he asked her warily.  
  
She shrugged and smiled.  
  
"I was just bringing you this," she gestured to the apple before continuing, " and wanted to find out what sort of areas I should be focusing on for the test next week."  
  
Declan nodded slowly, thinking about the test that the students were to do shortly.  
  
"Umm. we did go over it last lesson - chapters seven and eight, remember?"  
  
Her face lit up in recognition and she nodded.  
  
"Right. I was actually having a bit of trouble with an area in chapter eight. do you have any time to spare so that we could go over it before the test?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Declan shrugged uncertainly, feeling slightly uncomfortable around this student, but not entirely sure if he had anything to worry about.  
  
"Umm. I guess so, sure. Do you have a certain date and time you'd like to do so? We could get together after one of my lectures, if you'd like," Declan offered.  
  
Kasei smiled and slid off the desk as Declan rose, gathering his lecture notes before heading towards the door. The pair paused in the doorway as Declan awaited her response.  
  
"Whenever works for you," she stated sweetly, resting a hand on Declan's arm.  
  
Declan smiled uneasily and glanced at the young woman.  
  
"Ok. after Thursday's lecture?" he questioned hurriedly.  
  
Kasei nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
"See you then!" she stated happily before heading down the university's quiet hallway.  
  
Declan sighed and turned in the other direction to head out of the building and meet Peggy in the car park. He stopped suddenly as he realised his friend was already waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, hi Peg!" he stated.  
  
Peggy smiled and glanced down the hallway at the young woman that was still walking away from Declan's lecture room. Declan turned to watch Kasei until she disappeared before turning back to Peggy's curious gaze. He felt a flush rise upon his face and hung his head.  
  
"Don't ask!"  
  
Peggy laughed and linked her arm in Declan's.  
  
"Ok. come on, let's go see a movie."  
  
Declan sighed and walked on with Peggy, relieved that she hadn't questioned something she was probably curious about - not yet, anyway. 


	6. Being truthful

6.  
  
The pair headed downstairs to the small coffee area that Miranda had previously mentioned. This time, she was fully dressed and very curious to find out why Greg seemed so afraid of his.. friend.  
  
Both bought a coffee and finding a free seat, sat down to talk. Miranda added some sugar to her black drink and stirred it slowly, waiting for Greg to talk. Greg sipped at his coffee thoughtfully before finally addressing the young woman sitting with him.  
  
"I was supposed to be keeping an eye on his apartment and came back to check on it today.. I've been a bit caught up with things and hadn't been back in awhile. Trouble with the girlfriend - she kicked me out early last week - apparently I was being 'too truthful'," he quoted his girlfriend, frowning at the idea.  
  
"Pity she wasn't as 'truthful' about the affair," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Miranda grimaced.  
  
"Ouch.. ahh, there's one thing that doesn't make sense - I know Michael was away on business, he said so himself.."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But even if he was planning on being away for awhile, and therefore had you to look after the apartment, wouldn't all the furniture still be in the apartment for my landlord to find? It would have saved the mix up, surely."  
  
Greg shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Yeah.. Michael isn't a very trusting person and actually had all of his belongings put into storage.. he cleaned out the lot.. except for what he obviously came looking for a few days ago," he commented, referring to the male's visit to Miranda's apartment.  
  
Miranda nodded, frowning. What was the point of that? If a friend was looking after the apartment - or supposedly looking after the apartment - she added as an amused afterthought, then surely everything would be safe? Who was that paranoid about their belongings? Something wasn't quite right..  
  
Suddenly remembering that she hadn't been to see Ms. Boyle about Michael's lease papers, Miranda opened her mouth to mention the idea to Greg.  
  
She paused as she concluded that it probably wouldn't be relevant to him and if something was going on, perhaps it wasn't smart for her to let him know that she was checking things out. She made a note to herself to do so at a more convenient time. Declan would surely be interested if she found anything.. Miranda smiled, thinking of her friend and wondered if Peggy had found out what was the cause of his odd behaviour.  
  
***  
  
Declan smiled lightly, not really taking in the happy chatter of his friend as the pair walked out from the cinemas. His thoughts wandered back to his student, Kasei and he sighed, suddenly very thankful that there was a weekend between the current time and their next meeting. He was almost certain that he wasn't imagining her forward nature, even more uncomfortable now that he had confirmed the position he was in. How to talk to her about it..  
  
Peggy frowned and turned around to find Declan paused in the middle of the walkway, deep in thought. She smiled and walked up to her friend, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello.. earth to Declan. Did you hear any of what I just said?" she questioned her friend, waiting for a response.  
  
Declan lifted his head and smiled at Peggy.  
  
"Ahh.. sorry, Peg. Guess my mind has been on other things this evening.."  
  
The attractive doctor smiled, nodding.  
  
"That did become apparent earlier in the evening," she teased.  
  
"Did you take in any of the movie?"  
  
Declan shrugged and smiled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Umm.. some of it. It wasn't a complete waste of time," he offered to his friend hurriedly, "it was nice to have a night out - a great way to end the week."  
  
Peggy grinned and linked her arm in his, walking on again.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now, did you want to talk about what's obviously bothering you?"  
  
Declan increased his pace, suddenly extremely eager to get to the car and head home, or more so - to avoid the conversation that he was about to have.  
  
"And what's obviously bothering me?" he asked, almost certain that he didn't really want to hear her answer.  
  
"I thought that was pretty obvious.. a certain student from one of your anthropology classes," she stated gently, interested in what was causing her friend such worry.  
  
Declan grimaced and slowed his pace again, matching his friend's more relaxed stride.  
  
"Yeah.. wanna get a coffee? Then I'll fill you in on the sordid details," he joked, grinning lightly.  
  
Peggy laughed and nodded.  
  
"Lead the way." 


End file.
